Trials of the Heart: Remake
by Lewd Planet
Summary: A request I received to rewrite Trials of the Heart by Vegeta's True Love. One day Chi-Chi takes things too far, and drives Goku to cheat. His mistress loves him truly, however this leaves Goku with a hard decision; live a new life with his lover? Or try and pick up the pieces with Chi-Chi?


It was such a beautiful morning. A bright shining sun washed over the land, the last drops of water from last night's drizzle making the ocean of grass glow with a pale white light. The sizzle of bacon drowned out the sound of birds chirping from the ears of a woman. Her black hair was tied up in a bun and her pale skin glowed with the sun shining through the window, a purple dress unintentionally hugging her lithe figure quite tightly. She was making breakfast for her husband and son, and due to them being Saiyans the amount of food she had to make was...

Let's just say "a lot" would be a massive understatement.

On the table was several plates of pancakes, bacon, ham, eggs, hash browns, and other typical breakfast foods. High in fat and protein, just how they liked it. Chi-Chi herself would prefer to feed her son more vegetables, but he was a growing boy she supposed. He really loved apples as well, so he wasn't doing too badly. Once all of the food was ready and piled high Chi-Chi called out, "Come on, boys! Breakfast is ready!"

After a few moments, she heard no response. Normally Gohan would be up at the drop of a hat, and the mere smell of cooking food would have woken up Goku. She quickly strided over to her son's room and opened the door loudly, the thought of giving her eight year old son his privacy in the back of her mind. "Son Gohan!" she said, using his full name. As we all know, that's never a good sign. Gohan let out a noise of surprise as he suddenly jumped out of bed, tangled in his own blankets.

"W-what? Mom? What happened?! I can't see!" With a swift pluck of her hand, Chi-Chi pulled the blankets off of Gohan's head, her son obviously still drowsy from sleep. "Oh...hey, Mom," he said, standing up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Don't 'hey Mom' me, mister! I called you for breakfast and it's getting cold!" she said, hands on her hips. Gohan chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "S-sorry, Mom. Me and dad were training pretty hard last night and-"

"Wait, training?! Last night?!" Gohan flinched at her loud voice but she either didn't notice or didn't care. "You were supposed to do your homework last night, and Goku was supposed to help you!" Gohan looked down at his feet. That last part wasn't supposed to slip. "Gohan, you can't fall behind on your studies any more than you already are! Do you understand me!?" she asked. "And look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Gohan looked up at her and he nodded. "Y-yes, Mom. I'll get it done today, I promise." The sound of someone's yawn came from behind Chi-Chi, and she turned around to see her husband Son Goku standing in the doorway, wearing nothing but a pair of pants.

No matter how many times she saw him, Chi-Chi just couldn't help but turn a bit red at her husband's body. He was ripped, even in the morning it seemed like you could grind meat on his abs. "Morning, Chi-Chi. What's with all the yelling?" he asked. "Oh, sorry about Gohan, by the way. I was trying to teach him to control his power better." The more he spoke the angrier Chi-Chi got, his pectorals slowly leaving her mind. "You remember the time you were trying to reach him to write and he kept breaking the pencils? You got so mad!" Goku said, laughing.

Chi-Chi walked up to her husband and poked him in his chest. "You think this is funny, Goku?!" Her husband winced at her tone. "S-sorry, babe! But the androids are coming in a few years. No one knows about it but me and our friends, and we're all just a little on edge is all. It's good to, y'know, lighten the mood a little."

"That doesn't matter, Goku. You told me what Trunks said. As long as you take your medicine, you'll live. If you think that letting Gohan fail school just so you can selfishly make him like you, then you've got another thing coming!"

"Selfish? What's that supposed to mean?" Goku asked, getting a little irritated. He usually didn't get so angry at his family, in fact he NEVER got angry at them. But something about the way she said it made something in his chest tighten. "And what do you mean 'like me'?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You're so selfish, Goku! There, I said it. You fight and you train, and you're never here! You're never here, Goku. Maybe when Gohan was younger you stuck around, but do you know why that is? That's because there was nothing going on. You know what I think? I think settling down isn't enough for you. You always want to go out and risk your life. For fighting Raditz and Vegeta, I understand. And I'm more grateful than you could ever know for saving our baby boy from your brother. But Goku...you're dense. You don't even have a middle school education! I don't want that for my Gohan."

Gohan felt a sting at her words. "Chi-Chi...of course it's enough for me. I want to be with you and Gohan! You know that. And I can write! And read...sort of. I mean, Master Roshi taught me well enough."

"Goku..." Chi-Chi said, a feeling of aggravation, not logic, fueling her next words. "You're stupid, Goku! Okay?! You're just not that...intelligent. And you're not even a good husband! I slave over cooking and cleaning and washing your clothes and helping you bathe and...and I'm tired. I'm so tired. You don't even work! All of our money comes from my father's fortune, but that doesn't mean that you can just slack off. I'm tired of you freeloading off of him and me!"

"F-freeloading?!" Goku asked, taken aback.

"Uh...mom?" Gohan asked, tapping his mom's arm. Chi-Chi looked down at him and shook her head. "Not now, Gohan! Go outside, NOW!"

"But it's my room," Gohan mumbled. Chi-Chi put a hand on her hip and pointed out of the door. "Don't you dare talk back to me ever again!" Gohan dejectedly walked out of his room past his dad, who was staring at Chi-Chi.

"You know that really hurts, Chi-Chi," Goku said, crossing his arms.

"Oh, the big strong Saiyan's feelings are getting hurt?" Chi-Chi asked, also crossing her arms. "Gosh, you're such a baby!"

Goku clenched his fist. "Damn it, Chi-Chi!" Goku shouted, raising his voice at her louder than he ever had. "You know what happened to me! I DIED! I died and I left you and Gohan all alone. I've been thinking about it ever since he told me. I failed all of you!" he said as he turned around, his hands resting on his head. "I didn't even die protecting you. I died to some stupid disease."

"Stop being so dramatic, Goku!" Chi-Chi said, grabbing Goku's shoulder and roughly turning him around. "You are not a good husband, Goku. A husband should work, protect his family and keep his family happy! You know what you do? You just train, and you fight. Everything you do is for yourself! Get it through your thick skull!"

That was it. Something in his brain...snapped. "Well you know what, Chi-Chi? You're not a very good wife!"

"...excuse me?"

"All you do is..." Racking his brain, Goku tried to think of a good word to use, and the next words that came out of his mouth sealed what would happen next. "All you do is bitch and complain! Nothing is good enough! I try to cook for you, and something's wrong with it. I try to help Gohan, but I'm too stupid to do it. I try to go find a job, but apparently I'm too much of a dumbass to even do that! I tried...being with you these past few nights but you always push me away. You just complain all the damn time, and for once I'd like a SECOND OF GODDMAN PEACE!"

The sound of Chi-Chi's palm striking Goku's cheek rang in his ears. His guard was down since he was at home, and when that was the case Goku was the same as any other man, and his head was put on a swivel since she struck him _very_ hard. He touched his cheek and didn't even have to see the angry red mark to know it was there. Chi-Chi herself was surprised; she thought that it wouldn't hurt him, and before she could even process what she had done Goku turned his head and spit some blood on the ground, a result of his teeth cutting the inside of his mouth.

"W-where are you going, Goku?!" Chi-Chi asked, chasing him as he walked out of the door, grabbing his gi on the way out. Gohan ran over to them as Goku made more and more distance from his wife. Chi-Chi was too stunned and far too angry to bring herself to apologize.

"What happened to your cheek, Daddy?" Gohan asked him, but Goku just patted his son's head. "Make sure you train and study hard, Gohan. Daddy needs to go and do some special training, alright?"

Gohan nodded and hugged his dad, and after their brief embrace was over Goku quickly flew off, leaving his wife and son to stare at his retreating form.


End file.
